


implications and intuitions

by zogratiscest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dubious Consent, F/F, Female Senju Tobirama, Female Uchiha Kagami, Fondling, Genderbending, Grooming, Light Dom/sub, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Have To Squint But It's There
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: senju tobirama invites her student over for some assistance. her home offers them some privacy.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	implications and intuitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts), [ValidAsshole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValidAsshole/gifts).



> pretty much a sequel to [sticky sweet and melting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067610).

The girl arrives at her house precisely at fifteen past ten in the morning, slipping out of her mother’s car and throwing the woman a wave over her shoulder as she hurries up to the porch where Tobirama waits. Her cup of coffee warms her palms as she surveys her student over the rim of it, only shifting it to one hand so she can wave to Mrs. Uchiha as she backs out of the driveway. She’s in luck. Mrs. Uchiha happens to like and trust her.

Not all people do. Tobirama is aware of this. Her cool, calm personality can come off any number of ways, but she genuinely enjoys having Uchiha Kagami as a student and tried to convey that to her parents. It seems she was successful in that endeavor.

“Good morning, Sensei!” Kagami beams up at her as she hops up the steps to Tobirama’s porch, a canvas bag swinging from her shoulder. It looks heavy. “I’m not late, am I?”

“Not at all. You arrived precisely when I wanted you to.” Tobirama’s eyes follow Mrs. Uchiha’s car until it slips out of the neighborhood, then cups a hand around the back of Kagami’s neck. “Come inside for just a moment so we can go over what you’ll do for me.”

Kagami’s smile quivers just slightly at the corners, a familiar sweet pink flush burning in her cheeks as she tips her head down slightly. A very good girl. “Of course, Sensei.”

Tobirama keeps the pressure light on her student’s neck as she leads her into the home she calls her own. The interior of the house is shadowed compared to the warm spring day outside, but Tobirama likes her neighbors and wishes not to disturb them. It would not do for any of them to see her touching her student through one of her windows.

She closes the door once Kagami is inside, giving the locks a quick twist. The sound echoes in the quiet house and Kagami noticeably jumps “Welcome to my home.”

“Thank you.” Kagami toes out of her shoes and slides her feet into the slippers Tobirama left for her. “The house was so pretty from the outside. How long have you lived here?”

“About five years now. I moved when I landed the teaching job at your school.” Tobirama sips her coffee, eyeing the clothing Kagami is wearing for today. A t-shirt that looks soft from multiple washings, certainly nothing she might be upset about ruining, and a pair of jeans that don’t seem to sit quite right on her hips. Poor thing is going through puberty.

Kagami rocks back and forth on the balls of her feet for a moment, shifting the strap of her bag on her shoulder. “Wow, five years. I would have been… Eight years old.”

“So you would have.” Tobirama arches an eyebrow, wondering if there was more she wanted to add to that. But Kagami only smiles up at her and walks into the living room.

Exhaling quietly, Tobirama catches her by the elbow and directs her into the kitchen.

It takes so little to lead her around, a guiding touch more than any actual force, which Tobirama files away in case she might need that information later. She watches as Kagami walks around the large island in the center of her kitchen, her eyes drifting over the white countertops and the dark cabinets. Instead of speaking, Tobirama merely takes a seat at the island once more, pausing only to refill her coffee. She might need it.

“I brought something for you!” Kagami sets her bag carefully on top of the island, rifling through its contents for a moment long enough for Tobirama to wonder what she brought with her. “Ah, you don’t have to eat it. But you liked the chocolates so much.”

“They were very well-made,” Tobirama recalls, watching fondly as Kagami’s cheeks flush a deeper pink as she lifts a Tupperware container and sets it down at Tobirama’s elbow.

No doubt, the girl is remembering their brief interplay that afternoon. It was risky, but Tobirama has been doing her absolute best to keep her hands to herself and not risk her job by going after one of her underage students. Uchiha Kagami is intelligent and polite, a joy to teach and easy to interact with. Tobirama was just too caught up in doing her best to not just stretch out a hand to touch for her to realize Kagami was doing the same.

There is no going back on that now, though. Tobirama doesn’t think Kagami wants to.

“What did you bring me?” Tobirama asks, watching as Kagami pops the lid off with a little flourish and a beaming smile. The scent of blueberry wafts up to Tobirama’s nose.

“Muffins! I thought since I was coming over in the morning, it might be nice.” Kagami’s smile is blindingly bright and Tobirama chuckles softly as she watches her, taking in the excited nervousness in her dark eyes. Poor little thing. “They’re still warm, even.”

Tobirama brushes her fingers over the top of one to ensure that what Kagami said is true before she picks one up out of the dish, twisting it to and fro as she examines it. It’s fragrant with blueberry scent and she makes sure to keep her gaze locked with Kagami’s as she slowly sinks her teeth into it. Moist, of course, but she expects no less from Kagami.

She licks a few crumbs off of her lips and relishes in the way Kagami squirms for her, trying her best not to do just that, no doubt. “This is delicious. I believe you’re a natural.”

“I’m glad you like it.” Kagami claps her hands together and blooms, color high and rosy in her cheeks while her eyes sparkle. She’s going to be a heartbreaker one day. “I like this one specific recipe, I think it makes them so tasty.”

“You’ve done an excellent job. Why don’t you take a seat while I get you something to drink?” Tobirama sets her muffin down and stands while Kagami obediently sits.

She takes the chair right next to Tobirama’s, swinging her feet back and forth over the tiled floor. Sweet little thing. Tobirama can’t help but wonder if her socks are typical ankle-length or if she might have slipped on her thigh highs under her jeans.

“Any preference?” Tobirama opens the refrigerator door, running a hand through her hair as she scans the contents in front of her. She might need to make a grocery run soon.

“Milk is fine,” Kagami says, and Tobirama pours her a glass and brings it back to the table.

Typically, Tobirama doesn’t indulge in sweet things besides the fruit she works into her diet and the occasional smoothie when she can’t be bothered with anything else. The chocolate was an indulgence almost as sweet as Kagami herself, but she supposes she has to give this one to Kagami considering she skipped breakfast this morning. Something Hashirama would frown at her for, but she had other things on her mind.

And eating on a nervous stomach has never resulted in anything other than a stomachache.

“I didn’t know Sensei had a garden,” Kagami says, twisting around in her chair to face Tobirama. She squeezes a piece of muffin between her fingers and tucks it between her lips, and Tobirama smiles faintly. “I mean, you didn’t strike me as the type.”

“What did you think I did in my spare time?” Tobirama asks, curious. She keeps as much of her personal life out of teaching as possible, not wanting any of her students to nose into her private life. She was doing a very good job until Kagami came along.

Kagami shrugs at her, pinching off another piece of muffin. “I don’t know. Maybe reading a bunch of science journals? I know science is your favorite subject to teach.”

“Very perceptive of you.” Tobirama cannot be quite sure she ever implied she had a favorite, but science has always been what fascinates her most. She had her eyes on becoming a biologist once before teaching drew her attention away from that. “And I do read them. You’d be surprised at the advancements they make in the field every day. But I also like to garden. It rubbed off on me from my eldest sister when we were growing up.”

“Sister?” Kagami raises an eyebrow, and Tobirama nods but says nothing else.

The photographs around her house should speak for themselves, anyway. Plenty of them contains the rest of her family, including Hashirama. If Kagami looks, she might even be able to find the photograph of all of them in Hashirama’s garden.

Jungle may be a more apt term for what she has been growing in her backyard, though.

“What kind of flowers do you grow?” Kagami asks, and Tobirama thinks she is much sharper than she looks. Dropping the subject the moment Tobirama stopped replying to her. Good girl. She can learn more about Tobirama in the future if she lingers here.

But best not to let her in on anything if Tobirama flusters her too badly for her to stay.

“I can show you.” Tobirama stands, fingers moving to the zipper of the gym jacket she threw on after she dressed this morning. Her house has excellent air conditioning, but fresh out of the shower in a tank top left her feeling a little colder than she wanted.

But the day is a warm one, so she can leave the jacket inside and retrieve it later.

She unzips her jacket and shrugs out of it, not thinking too much about it as she drapes it over the back of her chair. It’s only when she hears a high, thin little noise that she glances up to see Kagami watching her with wide, wide eyes. Her cheeks are much redder than they were a moment before, and faintly Tobirama wonders if she always blushes this much around anyone she has a crush on. What a precious, adorable little girl.

“Something wrong?” Tobirama keeps her voice calm and indifferent, tugging at the bottom of her tank top. She knows exactly what she did by getting dressed this morning.

“I’ve never seen Sensei’s arms before.” Kagami shifts slightly in her chair, pressing her thighs together as her eyes sweep over Tobirama once more. “They’re really… Wow.”

“Wow?” Tobirama chuckles softly and stretches one of her arms out, eyeing the muscle definition beneath her skin with a critical eye. “I suppose that’s a compliment.”

Kagami makes another tiny noise in the back of her throat, her hand fluttering toward Tobirama for just a moment before she yanks it back. A stray curl tumbles down against the side of her nose, and she tucks it back behind her ear. “No, I think that—”

“Your hair’s going to get into the way if you leave it down. It’s hot out.” Tobirama cuts her off smoothly, fingers catching her slender wrist to retrieve the elastic band wrapped around it. The way Kagami stares up at her, lips parted slightly, makes her crow inside.

Tobirama rounds her chair, running her fingers through Kagami’s hair the way she couldn’t back in the classroom. The braid is cute. She remembers the smooth rope of it inside of the curl of her fingers, remembers how easy it was to tug Kagami around by it. And it is more muscle memory than anything, a remnant of the days when she used to braid her sister’s hair after Hashirama’s petulant whining finally distracted Tobirama from her work.

“You have such nice hair,” she sighs, admiring the long, silky black strands as she separates them and twines them together. “Do you usually wear it down? Sleep with it down?”

“Y-yes, Sensei.” Kagami sits perfectly still and Tobirama wonders who braids her hair for her, or if she does it herself. She prefers the latter and might watch Kagami do it sometimes just to admire the nimble movements of her delicate fingers.

“I see. I like to keep mine short.” Tobirama secures the braid with the elastic, letting it hang heavy between her slender shoulders as she smooths her fingers over Kagami’s back. She can feel the straps of Kagami’s bra through her thin t-shirt. That’s just as well. She’s starting to develop breasts, so she should be getting used to wearing one.

Kagami nods her head, but she doesn’t turn around. Very good. “It looks nice on you, Sensei. You have…” She stops and swallows hard, almost a gulp. Adorable girl. “You have a really pretty face. Like you have such nice cheekbones. The short hair suits you.”

“You think so?” Tobirama cannot resist baiting her, trailing her fingers up to dance along the side of Kagami’s neck. Her skin is so warm, so pale and soft to the touch.

Tobirama has to be careful about where she marks her, or her parents are going to see.

“There are other reasons to keep it short, of course. Keeps it out of the way while I’m in the garden, easier to wash it and dry it. I never have to worry about going to bed with it still wet.” Tobirama brushes her fingers along the back of Kagami’s neck just beneath her braid, watching the goosebumps that pepper her skin with a sharp eye. “Though as long as you bring an elastic with you, you’ll never have to worry about getting it in your mouth.”

Kagami tilts her head just enough for Tobirama to see one dark eye peering at her. “Why would I have to worry about it getting caught in my mouth, Sensei?”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to think of a situation where it might.” Tobirama lifts the braid off of her neck, draping it over her shoulder the way it was in the classroom that day.

A shiver rolls down Kagami’s spine. Maybe she’s remembering that, too.

So Tobirama chances it. She leans down and brushes a kiss against the back of Kagami’s neck, just above the collar of her t-shirt. The girl jumps slightly but then settles, and she hides a small, relieved smile against her skin as she slips a hand just around her waist, just where it starts to flare into her hip. Anyone with eyes would have known that Kagami came here with something else in mind, but Tobirama needed to be sure just in case.

Contingencies, of course. She can’t be idealistic and expect nothing to go wrong.

“So make sure you bring one, should you ever come over again,” Tobirama whispers the words right against her skin, punctuating them with another kiss. “Lesson number two.”

“Y-yes, Sensei.” Kagami looks puzzled but doesn’t press, but she’s a smart girl. At some point, she’s going to figure out what Tobirama is telling her to do.

“Good girl.” Tobirama says it just to feel her shiver, fingers slipping down and under the bottom of her t-shirt until she can feel warm skin beneath her fingers. “You listen very well, you know. And I have so much appreciation for someone who knows how to listen.”

Kagami’s breathing stutters as Tobirama pets her fingers over the girl’s stomach, admiring the way she squirms but does her best to hold still. As if she thinks she already should. Their lessons together may be just as simple as those in the classroom. “Th-thank you.”

“I hope you didn’t wear anything too nice. I would be concerned if you damaged something beyond repair. You can get so dirty when you work hard.” Tobirama slips her other arm around Kagami’s shoulders, pulling the girl’s back against her chest. Just above her small breasts. Later, after they finish the gardening. For now, this will be enough.

She needs to teach Kagami that good things come to those who are patient, after all.

“I— I didn’t.” Kagami’s breath hitches when Tobirama fingers the waistband of her jeans, then pops the button so she can slip her hand down a little lower. “You can check, though.”

“Mm. Best to do so just in case.” Tobirama silently praises her, brushing a thumb along the curve of her shoulder as she trails her fingers over Kagami’s panties. Simple cotton, not what she was wearing in the classroom, the cute little lacy briefs that Tobirama cannot help but be a touch fond of. She remembers being young, after all.

She doesn’t know what she likes better. The thought of her student in little bits of lace and silk or plain cotton and plain colors. Maybe she can dress her up to find out.

Her hand slides a little further down and she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip when Kagami opens her thighs to make it easier on her. Such a good girl. Tobirama will have to reward her for the muffins and for this after they finish, but not before then.

She needs to learn. Positive reinforcement will get her there in time, and Tobirama knows from experience that she happens to be an excellent teacher.

“Did you do what I told you to do when you went home?” She presses her fingers against Kagami’s slit through the cotton, pleased when she can already feel the slight dampness beneath the fabric. No reason to feel bad about ruining plain cotton underwear.

“Yes, Sensei.” Kagami’s voice slips into a lower, whispery tone as Tobirama rubs against her folds, jumping when Tobirama traces the edge of her underwear with her fingers.

“And was it better when you did it as I showed you?” She can easily imagine Kagami touching herself just like this, rutting her cute little pussy against her fumbling fingers and the fabric of her panties as she tries to find relief.

Tobirama remembers that. It was so much better when she was brave enough to touch herself, especially when she started figuring out what she liked.

“Much better.” Kagami’s hands are shaking when she grips the chair she’s sitting on, and Tobirama coos softly in her hair. She could just eat Kagami up right now. “S-Sensei—”

“If you’re a good girl for me and help me out in the garden, I can teach you more.” Tobirama’s fingers slide back just enough to press against the top of Kagami’s slit, putting the pressure on her clit. It works; Kagami writhes just a little before she calms herself down. “Like what you might need that hair tie for. Do you think you can do that?”

Kagami nods immediately, leaning back into her chest even as her hips buck forward, desperately searching for more friction. “Yes, Sensei. I know I can do it.”

Good girl. Tobirama wonders distantly if Kagami’s shy masturbation might have had her accidentally edging herself, the mounting pleasure sending her fingers skittering away before she could finish the job. That might be a fun lesson, indeed.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Tobirama presses one last lingering touch to her clit before pulling her hand free, buttoning her student’s jeans back up and tugging her shirt down for her. “Finish your milk and we can get to work. There’s a lot that needs to be done.”

Kagami drains her glass in one long, impressive gulp that has Tobirama wondering about her breathing control before she bounces out of her chair. The hot flush across her cheeks would be hard to explain away as simple excitement or slight oxygen deprivation, but it should be fine. Tobirama has a fence, and they’ll be on their knees working for a while.

Her eyes dart down to Tobirama’s arms once more before back up to her face, and that’s flattering enough to have Tobirama leaning down to reach her. This gives her the perfect view for the moment Kagami’s eyes widen, recognizing exactly what Tobirama is doing. She still smothers the girl’s soft gasp under her lips, relishing how unpracticed she still is. That experience will be Tobirama’s to give her, and she is more than happy to teach.

She hooks her fingers in the collar of Kagami’s t-shirt to keep her near once she leans away, smirking at how dazed she looks. “Just as a reminder. Now, let’s go out and work.”

Her hand fits neatly against the back of Kagami’s neck once more, and she guides her toward the backdoor and the garden. It needs to look nice for when Hashirama visits.

**Author's Note:**

> a continuation~ not sure if this is turning into a proper series yet but who knows?


End file.
